I Wonder
by ConsistentlyInconsistent
Summary: On their journey Kagome starts to wonder about the effects Inuyasha's rosary has on him...oneshot


Ok, I'm taking a little side trip from Sing for Me but I've always kinda wondered about this and this stories been nagging at me lately so I decided to go ahead and write it. If anybody else has ever thought of this let me know, I'd like to know that I'm not the only one with no life that has the time to think about stuff like this…

I Wonder…

Chapter 1 (and the only chapter, this is a one-shot)

The sun was shining brightly as Kagome, Inuyasha, and the rest of the group were walking down a dirt road continuing their search for the Shikon Jewel shards. Inuyasha was walking in the front of the group while Kagome, Sango, and Miroku were walking in the back just chatting about random things while Shippo rode on Kagome's shoulder and Kirara on Sango's.

Looking forward for a moment Kagome caught glimpse of Inuyasha's rosary as the wind blew his hair to the side for a moment. Seeing it gave Kagome a thought. Turning to Sango she dropped her voice so Inuyasha wouldn't hear "Hey Sango, you know what happens to Inuyasha when I say S-I-T but have you ever wondered what would happen if I gave some other command besides that?"

"Actually no, but you have a good point. Why don't you try? We've been traveling for three days with no sign of a shard, town, or demon and things are starting to get boring, we could go for a good laugh."

"Sango, I can't do that. That would be cruel."

"And he doesn't deserve it? Just think of all the times he's yelled at you and told you that you weren't as good as Kikyo. That should be just enough inspiration for you."

Thinking back over all the time Kagome had spent with Inuyasha she realized that Sango was right…Inuyasha had always been kind of an ass-hole. This payback was going to be great if it worked and funny as hell.

"Miroku, go try to make Inuyasha mad so he chases you around. Don't worry, I won't let him catch you."

Miroku walked ahead of Kagome and Sango towards Inuyasha with a wicked smile on his face. When he got directly behind Inuyasha he lifted his staff up and brought it down right between Inuyasha's ears, the rings making a soft jingle.

"Miroku…" Inuyasha growled through his teeth, "what the hell was that for?!?" Miroku's only response was to turn around and run back behind Kagome.

As soon as Inuyasha took his first step in pursuit Kagome tested her new theory. "Stay boy." As soon as the words left her mouth the beads of the rosary glowed brightly and stopped Inuyasha dead in his tracks, choking him a little as he continued to try and move forward. Inuyasha continued to struggle against the beads and curse madly as Sango, Miroku and Shippo laughed themselves to tears and Kagome just stared on in disbelief. "It worked…I can't believe it…it actually worked…" Thinking about what other commands she could try a vicious spark appeared in Kagome's eyes. _'This is going to be so sweet…'_ Turning to Shippo she said "Shippo will you go find a stick, I want to try something else…"

"Sure Kagome!" With that Shippo leapt off her shoulder and ran to some near by trees. As soon as he found a decent sized stick he ran back over to the others. "Here you go. What are you going to do this time Kagome?"

"Just watch." Giggling a little, Kagome looked back towards Inuyasha. "This is gonna be so great!"

As Inuyasha watched Kagome come closer he bared his teeth and started to growl at her. "What in the hell did you do?! Let me go!"

Smiling sweetly, all the while thinking of possible outcomes for Inuyasha's next little trick, Kagome got just out of reaching distance from Inuyasha and threw the stick over his head and about thirty feet behind him. "Inuyasha," she called in a sing-song voice, "fetch."

Glowing bright once again the beads of Inuyasha's enchanted rosary started to tug him backwards towards where the stick had landed, but seeing as Inuyasha was of course resisting they decided to use a little more force and jerked him backwards practically dragging him. When Inuyasha was finally where the stick had landed the rosary brought his face down to the dirt and jerked him back up, stick in mouth.

The wide-eyed hanyou tried to open his mouth but found that he couldn't…he could only make muffled noises and curses as the rosary dragged him back over to Kagome and the others. After the command had been carried out Inuyasha could finally open his mouth again and spit the stick on the ground only to have a dozen curses follow it.

By this point Shippo, Sango, and Miroku were collapsed on the ground crying and holding their sides, even the small Kirara was mewling happily. Kagome stood proud in front of Inuyasha knowing that she held this kind of power over him. With a smirk on her face she called to him, "Inuyasha, if you insist on howling like a dog, I'll just have to keep treating you like one."

At this Inuyasha saw red and started storming over to where Kagome stood with every intention of letting her have it. He had put up with the sit commands well enough, but he wouldn't take these new found ones lying down. ((…no pun intended…))

"Kagome…" Inuyasha seethed as he got closer.

As Inuyasha got closer and closer, Kagome tried to think of a command that she hadn't used yet. Suddenly it came to her…she was starting to feel a little bad for taking advantage of Inuyasha's rosary so she was going to make this one really count.

"Inuyasha…shake boy."

Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks…the rosary started to rattle slightly, then began to full out shake. The command having already paralyzed him, he also began to shake. After a few seconds he couldn't see straight anymore and was getting extremely dizzy…

"Kaaa…Gooo…Meeee!!! Caaall offf thee commmmaaaannndd!!!" Inuyasha yelled and hoped that Kagome would listen to him.

This one put Kagome over the edge and put her on the ground laughing with the others. But as soon as she heard Inuyasha call for her to stop she decided that he had had enough for now and stopped the command. Inuyasha dropped to the ground as soon as the rosary let him go.

"Alright Inuyasha, whenever you're ready to start out again I think we're ready…_snicker_…sorry _snort_ I just couldn't help myself! Well, maybe this can be a lesson to you and next time you think about yelling at me or hitting Shippo or doing something else rude or cruel you'll think about this and remember what it was like. Now I have an assortment of commands to choose from!" Kagome chirped happily as she skipped over to where Sango and Miroku were recovering from their laughing fit.

Sitting on the ground with his back to the rest of the group, Inuyasha pouted and thought _'Yea, I'd like to see her try that again. Next time I'll know what to expect and she won't get away with all of this so easily…'_

A few minutes later everyone but Inuyasha, who was still sulking over what happened, was ready to head out again. Kagome decided they should head out and started walking forward with Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara in tow as Inuyasha still stubbornly sat in his spot and thought _'Hmph! I'd like to see how far they get without me!'_

Without looking back or faltering in her step once, Kagome called over her shoulder, "Inuyasha, heal boy!" And with that the rosary glowed bright again and started to drag Inuyasha backwards across the ground to keep up with the rest of the group and continued to do so until Kagome would decide he could walk on his own…

So, tell me what you think...good? bad? I have other stories that I'm about to post...I'll be posting on other sites too...ones that allow for original fiction and let those sites be known as soon as I get everything up. Let me know if you think I'm any good as an authoress or if I should just stop and give it up before I give fanfiction a bad name...lol!


End file.
